Mobile computing devices provide many conveniences to a user. For example, a user may operate a properly configured mobile computing device to conduct or engage in certain mobile or online banking activities that otherwise traditionally required the user to be physically present at a banking location. But while users may now remotely perform some banking activities using a mobile-device, some transactions or other activities continue to require in-person authentication. These limitations on remote and mobile banking are due at least in part to concerns surrounding the security of the transactions and the ability to verify the identity or authenticity of the user.